Naruchan Birthday Sx
by Nixxy Love
Summary: "'I'm sorry Sasuke,' Naruto finally said. 'I can't do this.'"   Naruto's birthday gift from Sasuke is making him nervous. And Naruto's revalation is making Sasuke sad. Yaoi. SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my edited/new (depending where your reading from)**** first Chapter of _Naru-Chan's Birthday Sex_. I want to edit all of this before adding any new things so it'll be a little longer wait for my Songz, though I guess this could fit in there. Anyway beware because this is a yaoi that has a terrible lemon in it, but anyway enjoy!**

**Only thing i own is the plot...I think?**

* * *

**Naru-chan's Birthday S*x**

**By Nixxy Love**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO," Sakura and Ino screamed at the top of their lungs as they walked into the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Today was, as stated, Naruto's birthday and as a special treat Sakura and Ino had decided to buy him ramen for his birthday.

"It's 'bout time you girls got here. I'm starving," Naruto said waving them in. "Hey, Old Man, let me get the regular. Matter of fact, you can make that a double since the girls are paying for it."

"Coming right up," the chef, Teuchi, called back, already finished with most of Naruto's order.

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked taking the seat on Naruto's left side as Ino took the one on his right.

"Yeah, where's your 'boy toy'," Ino laughed. "Oh, I know! He's going to do something for your birthday, isn't he, and he's trying to get ready."

"No, Ino," Sakura smiled, "I think it's more like he'll be doing _someone_," she glanced at Naruto, "for his birthday."

**_It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out_**

**_Even if we only go to my house_**

**_Sip more weezy as we sit upon my couch_**

**_Feels good but I know you want to cry out..._**

Naruto's face turned a deep red color at the realization of what the two were talking about. Naruto and Sasuke had been going out for a little over two months and with Sakura and Ino, being as nosey as they are, had followed Sasuke one day to the training grounds where they found the two boys heavily making out. Which is probably the only reason the two girls were now the blonde's friends. What extreme yaoi fangirls those two are!

"It's not like that," Naruto said. He was slightly—okay more than slightly—embarrassed at the statement Sakura made. Yes, he and Sasuke had planned to meet at the raven-haired boy's house after Naruto's lunch date with the girls, but they were not expecting to have sex. Actually, the two boyfriends had never had sex before. At least, they had never had sex with each other; at least, not Naruto. He could not be sure if Sasuke had while he was away for those two and a half years.

To tell the truth, Naruto and Sasuke had never even _talked_ about having sex. That was the one thing Naruto was scared of that might happen today. What if Sasuke really did want to take things to the next level? Could Naruto really do it? It was embarrassing enough that Naruto was now 17 and still a virgin, but what if Sasuke wasn't and thought he wasn't either.

Naruto didn't know what to do with a man in bed. Luckily, his order was finished and the smell of the hot noodles washed his mind of all his thoughts.

**_You say you want passion, I think you found it_**

**_Get ready for action, don't be astounded_**

**_We switching positions, you feel surrounded_**

**_Just tell me where you want your gift girl..._**

Sasuke had just finished the last of his preparations for Naruto's birthday when he heard a knock on his door. "Coming," he sighed, happy that his boyfriend was on time for once. Opening the door he noticed the blond boy fidgeting, nervous about something. This wasn't the first time Naruto was over his house; not even the first time he was going to spend the night. So, why was the boy nervous?

"What's wrong with you, Dobe," Sasuke said, moving out of the way so Naruto could walk in. The blond was walking unusually slow and was unresponsive to the older boy's comment which was extremely rare. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Huh…oh, sorry Sasuke, I was just thinking," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well don't think too hard. I'd hate to have to take you to the hospital because you hurt your small brain thinking." Again, no response from the birthday boy. _How strange._ "Naruto, come sit with me. Maybe we can talk about what's bothering you."

Sasuke led Naruto to his couch where they sat side-by-side quiet for a moment. "Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not." Sasuke was annoyed now. Naruto had only said two sentences since he got there. He was not even complimenting his rival slash best friend slash boyfriend on the way he looked like he did every day.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto finally said. "I can't do this."

**_Girl you know I, I, I _**

**_Girl you know I, I, I _**

**_I've been feening_**

**_Woke up in the late night been dreaming_**

**_about your loving_**

"What do you mean you can't do this? What can't you do?" Sasuke didn't understand what the boy could possibly be talking about. What couldn't Naruto do? And whatever it was, this wasn't like him to just give up on it.

"This," Naruto looked around the living room, for the first time noticing the vase of flowers and an envelope with Naruto's name on it laying on the small coffee table in front of them. A bottle of sake also sat on the table. The lights were dim, just the way Sasuke liked them, with the curtains closed.

Sasuke was shocked. Was this Naruto's way of breaking up with him? He hadn't expected this, not after everything they had been through together. "Is that really how you feel, Naruto?" The blond nodded his head. "Fine, then get out."

"W-what…Why Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to Sasuke, the boy's dark bangs covering his eyes. Is that what Sasuke wanted him to do; leave now that he said he didn't want to have sex.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LET YOU STAY HERE?" he shouted at the boy staring at him. Did he truly believe Sasuke was going to let him stay in his house after he broke up with him?

"Sasuke, just 'cause I don't wanna have sex, you want me to leave? Is that all you ever wanted from me?" How could Sasuke do this to him? Was his Teme really just using him for sex? Naruto felt himself at the brink of tears, so he stood up to walk out the door but Sasuke grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving.

"What are you talking about? I never said I wanted you for sex," Sasuke sighed. _Is that what he meant by he couldn't do this? He doesn't want to have sex?_ "Look, I think we might be misunderstanding one another. You think I told you to come here for sex?"

Naruto nodded his head. _He must have gotten that stupid idea from those idiot girls_. "That's not why I told you to come here. I wanted to give you this," Sasuke picked up the envelope and handed it to the blond.

"It's a key to my house. I wasn't expecting to have sex with you. If it ever happens, then we will deal with it but I didn't want you here for that. I didn't want that from you at all."

"Really, Sasuke," Naruto asked looking into the black eyes of his best friend. Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto sat back down on the couch to place a quick kiss on the others lips. "I'm glad."

**TBC**

* * *

**Comment/ review and tell me how you felt**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi its Nixxy so I've decide to continue this story *round of applause*. Ok so seriously I'm so sorry it took me like _forever_ to update but I've had a writer's block with both my stories and also have a poetry analysis essay and researcher project due in my college courses and I'm like super busy studying for French quarter final in high school…so yeah enough about me on with the story.

Warnings: boy on boy cuddling and teasing but nothing too much yet

**Naru-chan's Birthday S*x**

**Chapter 2**

"_Really Sasuke," Naruto asked looking into the black eyes of his friend. Sasuke nods his head and Naruto leans his head down their short height difference and places a quick kiss on the others lips. "I'm glad."_

"You're a real idiot you know," Sasuke said pulling his blonde boyfriend back on the couch next to him. "What would even give you the idea I only wanted you for sex. Have I ever done anything to make you think that?" Sasuke just couldn't understand why Naruto, of all people, would think that. Wasn't it enough that every time they were together Sasuke—embarrassingly—would tell Naruto he loved him? He seriously thought Naruto was smarter than that.

"I don't know why I thought that…I guess…I just thought...Ugh, I don't know." Naruto brought his head to rest on Sasuke shoulder. "I'm so mad at myself for thinking that now but…I don't know… We haven't done _it_ yet so I thought you would think this would be a perfect time for us to. You must hate me now," the younger said snuggling into the elder's shoulder.

"I don't," Sasuke said calmly, playing with the key he was giving Naruto, admiring the orange lanyard it was attached to. "Sadly, I could never hate you. I love you too much. That's why I don't understand why you would think I'm only using you for sex." He sighed, shifting to straddle Naruto's lap.

"Sasuke…mmph" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his. "Sasuke what are you doing," Naruto said breaking the kiss. Sasuke was unpredictable, one of the many qualities that Naruto loved about him but seriously that kiss came from nowhere.

"I'm trying to make you understand I don't want you for sex," the raven said leaning back in to attack Naruto's tanned neck with kisses.

"How if you're doing this," the boy asked shifting a little to give his boyfriend more room to work with.

"Because…I can…do this… and stop… whenever…I please," Sasuke said pausing in between words, kissing farther down the blonde's neck until he reached the collar of the orange shirt the boy was wearing. "The thing is; are you going to be able to stop?"

_You say you want passion_

_I think you found it_

_Get ready for action_

_Don't be astounded_

_We switchin' positions_

_You feel surrounded_

_Just tell me where you want_

_Your gift, girl_

_Yeah Sasuke has definitely gone crazy,_ Naruto thought as Sasuke removed the orange shirt he had just ripped to get more of the tanned skin he was in love with. Sasuke was now kissing Naruto's chest trailing his tongue along slowly, moving closer to the pink, erect nipple of the blond teen. As Sasuke closed in on the nipple licking around the base of it, he allowed his hands to travel down the abs of his boyfriend to rest right between the two.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke finally latched on to his nipple, sucking hard and lightly blowing on the stiff piece of skin. Naruto could feel as Sasuke smiled onto his skin as he played with the blonde's body.

"Is there something you need Naruto," the raven asked innocently. "Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke said slipping off the golden-haired boys lap to kneel if front of the boy on the couch. Sasuke continued to place butterfly kisses on Naruto's stomach as he started to unbutton the boy's jean pants. As Sasuke moved to remove his boyfriend's pants he couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had ever even had sex before. _Well that could explain why he's so hesitant about it. But even if he is I don't believe he'll want to stop this._ This was especially hard for him to believe once he saw the erection the boy was sporting.

"Poor Naruto, it looks like you could use some help," Sasuke said leaning down to blow on the hard erection as his hands massaged Naruto's inner thighs.

"P-please Sa-sasuke," the boy said griping the other's ebony locks.

"But you said you didn't want to have sex. You do no blow jobs are considered a sexual act right." Sasuke laughed continued to blow on the weeping member.

"I… don't care… please, Sasuke."

_Girl you know I-I-I_

_Girl you know I-I-I_

_I've been feelin'_

_Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'_

_Girl you know I-I-I_

_Girl you know I-I-I_

_Don't need candles or cake_

_Just need your body to make_

_Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex_

_It's the best day of the year, girl_

_Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex_

_It feels like, feels like..._

_Lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot_

To be continued….?

Okay I kinda rushed at the end again but I wanted to finish it and put it out. I finished the first half about two weeks ago then I caught the flu and had to catch up with all the work I was missing from high school and college so yea. I hoped that won't happen again.

Also if any of you guys are Beyblade fans I could use you guys help for my other story. I'm not sure who should be Brooklyn's partner in a tag-team tournament. I could really use some suggestions. Please and thank you.

Also please review it makes my world go round.

****Nixxy


	3. Chapter 3

NIXXY: I've finally got a chance to finish this. Sorry it took so long!

PHEONIX: …

NIXXY: Nothing to say finally?

PHEONIX: No I'm thinkin'

NIXXY: O.o Don't hurt yourself.

PHEONIX: Don't forget I'm that little voice in your head. If I hurt anyone it'll be you.

NIXXY: Oh hush you. SOOOO what are you thinking about?

PHEONIX: TSATI, I don't think people like it.

NIXXY: Maybe? I was talkin' to our friend Ari and she said no one reads beyblade anymore, so we are probably writing it for nothing.

PHEONIX: Yea that's what I was thinkin' we should stop and just focus on writing this last chapter and starting the new two.

NIXXY: Right! But if any of you are fans of _The Serenade and the Ice_ please review to it and let us know to continue.

PHEONIX: You do now people don't read this.

NIXXY: Yes they do. If you do read this please write in your review (if you review—please do) that _Evanescence_ is the greatest band **ever.**

PHEONIX: Also a special thanks to **3of396**, **Dodger2204**, **MalikLove**, and **TigrezzTail** for story alerting. And, a very special thanks to **Normandiesh **and** YaoiChick1000 **for story AND author alerting.

NIXXY: We're sorry if we missed anyone. Now for the disclaimer and warning…

PHEONIX: Ni moi, Ni Nixxy possède Sex Naruto ou d'anniversaire. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et Jeremih, respectivement. (Neither me or Nixxy owns Naruto or Birthday Sex. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Jeremih, respectively.)

And if you don't know by now this is Yaoi, MaleXMale, gay sex, and if you don't like don't read. Also, underage drinking.

* * *

**Naru-Chan's Birthday S*x**

_"Poor Naruto, it looks like you could use some help," Sasuke said leaning down to blow on the hard erection as his hands massaged Naruto's inner thighs._

_"P-please Sa-Sasuke," the boy said griping the other's ebony locks._

_"But you said you didn't want to have sex. You do no blow jobs are considered a sexual act right." Sasuke laughed continued to blow on the weeping member._

_"I… don't care… please, Sasuke."_

* * *

Taking the queue from his boyfriend, Sasuke reached up from his place in front of the blond to grab the sake bottle that had been sitting on his coffee table. "Sasuke, what are you going to do with that," Naruto asked, watching as the raven popped the cork off the bottle and lifting it to his mouth and taking a gulp.

"What's it look like," Sasuke said holding the bottle out to Naruto. "Go 'head and drink some it's your birthday. Nobody will care." Holding the bottle to his soon-to-be-lover's mouth, Sasuke tilts it to pour some down the boy's throat, then moving the bottle away from the mouth to pour down the tan chest.

"Sasuke, now I'm gonna be sticky." The blond leaned up to move for something to wipe up the mess when the raven pushes him back down. Soon the raven was kissing his boyfriend, licking the lips of the others, tasting the wine on him.

"Don't worry dobe. I'll lick you clean," Sasuke said licking the back of Naruto's ear, down his throat and to a nipple.

_See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10 _

_1-2-3, think I got you pinned _

_Don't tap out...fight until the end _

_Ring that bell; we gon start over again_

"Please…Sasuke," Naruto whined, as said raven licked his way down from the blonde's chest to his abdomen, stopping at his belly button. Placing his lips over his boyfriend's navel, Sasuke sucked the spilt sake up from the small hole, dipping his tongue in to taste the rice-wine mixed with the sweet sweat of his lover. "Sasuke," the blue-eyed boy whined again but was stopped from continuing when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe," the raven said sliding a trail of saliva from the others stomach to his sensitive inner thighs. "The only thing I want to hear you say is my name while you cum." Taking his hand from Naruto's mouth Sasuke leaned down to lick at the trail of pre-cum coming from his partners erected member. He licked from base to tip, making the blond moan in ecstasy. Again he licked up the same trail, going back over to blow his cool breath on the wet trail of saliva, instantly drying it up.

A shiver runs down the blond's spine, making his thigh quiver in his soon-to-be-lover hands. Sasuke could only smirk at the feeling, placing small butterfly kisses along Naruto's shaft. Stopping at the tip, Sasuke liked the slit causing another ripple of pleasure to shoot through Naruto.

Naruto bit his lower lip to stop the moan at the feeling of his dick being sucked into the mouth of the older boy's. With a hard suck from the raven the blond bit back another moan, but soon the soft sounds were released when the sinfully skilled tongue of Sasuke's rolled around him.

The sensation of the moist, hot cavern around his manhood and the torturous hand—that was now massaging his balls—made the blonds body unconsciously jerk deeper into the mouth, making Sasuke moan. The vibrations from within Sasuke's throat causing Naruto to jerk again only to have his hips held in place by the blackette's free hand—the other still fondling with the blonds sack.

Abruptly, the raven pulled away from the blond, moving to stand from his knelling position in front of the couch. "Sasuke…OW," Naruto said trying to pull his boyfriend back to him only to get slapped by his love. "Sasuke-teme," slap, "What the hell!" Slap. Naruto looked up to the black eyes of his boyfriend with his own watering blue ones pleading silently to know why he was being attacked.

"I told you to be quiet. You didn't, so I hit you," the violent raven answered to the unasked question. He smirked as the blond mouthed '_bastard_' making sure to keep quiet or risk being hit again. "Stay here, I'll be back," Sasuke leaving for his room, leaving the silent blond alone with his throbbing erection.

_We grindin' wit passion, cuz it's yo birthday  
Been at it for hours...I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly...taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want yo gift, girl_

In less than five minutes the raven-haired was back in the living room, but this time without his shirt and pants. "C'mon dobe, I got something else for you in here." Faster than Sasuke could see without his sharingan, Naruto ran into the next room, flopping on the bed, spread eagle on his stomach, ass in the air. "Pretty eager for a virgin, don't you think," he said smirking at the bright blush the golden boy reveled, turning to lay on his back.

"So what else you get me," the blond blurted out while watching his love slowly move over to him, slowly sliding out of his boxers causing Naruto to blush more.

The raven just shook his head as he stopped near the end of the bed. "I should have known an idiot like you would never learn."

"What do you—A-AHH," the boy screamed at a rough tug of his penis.

"Will you be quiet now," the blond whimpers an inaudible '_Yes_'. "Good, now we can finish,' Sasuke said slipping on the bed, kneeling between Naruto's spread legs. He leaned over so that the two were face to face. Gently, he placed a kiss on his loves soft lips, moving them in a slow, sensuous motion.

Naruto leaned up, placing more pressure into the kiss. He gasped at the feeling of a wet object slipping between his slightly parted lips. Sasuke's tongue traveled throughout Naruto's mouth like he has so many times before—mapping and re-mapping every inch of the velvety mouth. The two mouth muscles of the teen boys battled a short time before the ravens tongue retreated back into its own body before said body leaned back up to its previous kneeling position.

"Are you sure you want this," the raven said glancing down to the angel that laid in his bed; his golden mop of hair hanging loose out of his headband, sticking to his face and neck. The younger of the two mouthed the word '_Yes'_ making sure to keep quiet or reap the punishment of his sadistic love.

Taking the silent go-ahead, Sasuke shifter a little, purposely making his hard erection rube across the unprepared hole of the birthday boy under him. "So how do you want this," he questioned with a smirk as the blond gasped at the feeling of his tight hole being pushed teasingly by the ravens red tip.

'_What do you mean_,' the blond mouthed, cocking his head to the side, once his mind cleared some.

"Do you want me on top of you or do you want to ride me?" he said reaching over to his nightstand by the head of the bed. Rummaging through the small drawer that was unbelievably stuffed with different things that the raven may need quickly in the middle of the night—including kunai, candles and matches—he found the one thing he used almost every morning, once he woke up from a night of dreaming of the one laying in his bed now.

'_On top please,_' Sasuke read off the pouty mouth of his bottom while the boy's blue eyes stared at the small bottle of lube in the hands of his soon-to-be-lover.

Nodding once, the blackette popped the pop of the bottle and poured a generous amount of the cool substance into his hands, coating his thumb and fingers. Placing his thumb at his love's entrance, Sasuke slowly coaxed the pink to relax at the slight pressure of his thumb working its way inside.

_Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feelin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make  
Birthday sex  
Birthday sex  
[It's the best day of the year, girl]  
Birthday sex  
Birthday sex  
It feels like, feels like...  
lemme hit that...g-spot g-spot_

Naruto, for the most part, felt no pain. He was an elite ninja, he had taken out members of the Akatsuki—all of which were S-ranked ninja—and brought Sasuke back to Konoha without dying—something people believed couldn't be done. So to him a little pressure to his "hole" couldn't hurt so much. Hell, when he first met Kakashi, the older man had stuck four fingers in him (1). He was sure he could take Sasuke's small thumb.

But, he wasn't planning for the feeling of the other boy's thumb slipping out of him and two slim fingers thrusting into the hilt curving up to strike at the blond's prostate. "AHH…UGH," Naruto moaned and grunted out at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed in the most beautiful way.

"Like that, didn't you," Sasuke said leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before slipping his fingers out to the tips and pushing all the way back in, swallowing the moan of the one beneath him. Again he pulled his fingers out and rammed them back in scissoring; repeating these actions over and over again.

Again, Sasuke pulls his digits out—all the way this time—and sets himself at Naruto's entrance. "You ready," he says quietly, watching his blond nod slowly, mentally preparing his self for the oncoming pain.

_First I'm gonna take a dive into the water,  
deep until I know I pleased that body (body ah oop)  
Or girl without a broom  
I might just sweep you off your feet  
and make you wanna tell somebody  
(body, how I do)  
somebody body how I do_

Sasuke slowly pushed past Naruto's still tight ring, covering his self in the blond; relishing in the tight heat of his love. The raven waited for his boyfriend to adjust to his size, staying completely still as a silent tear slipped down both of the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto sat waiting for the feeling of pleasure to take over. That feeling of the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, feelings only Sasuke seemed capable of making him feel. After awhile he noticed that the raven was staring at him, waiting for a sign to move. Hesitantly, the blond began wiggling his hips, causing Sasuke to slide in deeper.

Taking the hint, the raven pulled out to the tip only to push back in slowly, repeating again and again, and speeding up with each thrust. He moved only slightly until he could strike his lover's spot with every thrust. "Ugh…Sa-Sa'ke…I-I'm cu—FUCK," the blond yelled out as he neared his climax.

"Damnit dobe," the raven groaned out after a hard thrust to the golden teen under him. He, too, was reaching his climax and the tight heat that surrounded him helped none. "Just a little longer," he said in a husky whisper—mostly to himself—while lifting one of his loves tanned legs over his shoulder as he positioned the other to wrap around his waist.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke was buried deeper in him, the entirety of the raven in him as a new wave of pain and pleasure over took him. With his body on autopilot, Naruto raised himself up to support his weight on one forearm using the other hand to reach up and grab the black hair at the back of his lovers head, pulling him down into a hot kiss. As the blond forced his tongue in the mouth of the blackette, he began to rock his hips against the now slow moving thrusts of Sasuke.

Taking his mouth away from his lovers, Sasuke let out a low moan of breath, his end coming sooner and sooner each time the two boyfriends thrust met. A pale, shaking hand reached between the two to grasp the blond's member in a firm grip. Sasuke's hand began to move at the same speed of his thrusts, giving Naruto the push that he needed to spill over the edge; Naruto's orgasm causing his walls to clamp tighter around Sasuke, allowing him to reach his climax too.

_Or maybe we can float on top my water bed,  
you close your eyes as I impry between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and hours on the bed_

Slowly, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto to flop on his side, looking away of said blond, only pausing in his actions to lift a cover over the two bodies. "Sasuke," Naruto started to the back of the raven, hoping to catch him before he fell asleep. A low hum came from the body to announce it was listening. "I love you…and…thanks," the blond said a light blush on his face.

"For what dobe," Sasuke said turning towards his lover.

"For this—tonight—I know I must not be your best but…" Naruto trailed off not sure how to finish his statement and not really wanting to think of his Teme with anyone else.

"Don't worry about it," the blackette said back before turning back away from the blond. "You were my first anyway," he mumbled lowly—hoping Naruto wouldn't here—before falling to sleep. Unluckily for Sasuke, Naruto did hear as he too drifted to sleep with a smile on his.

**COMPLETE!**

* * *

1. Naruto episodes 4, Kakashi's move _One Thousand Years of Death._

* * *

NIXXY: Finally after, what five long months, we're finished. YAY!

PHEONIX: *sarcastic* Whoopee. That was so bad. And rushed.

NIXXY: It was a little rushed but not that bad. Right? Please tell me what you think. And don't forget what I said up top. Love ya.


End file.
